Once Upon A Midnight
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: Sesshomaru is out and about without Rin and Jaken one night and he sees a girl who says she's looking for her name, what happens when he sees her more than just that one night, what if she's the key to an 100 year old legend that's actually a prophecy?


Aki- HEY! Welcome to this fanfic of mine! lol, yeah so you know I've had soda which is never a good thing because even the SLIGHTEST ammont gets me hyper! Anyways onto the story! Oh, If you review, I'll answer it in the story, if you don't like it then, skip that part and click the review button at the bottom without reading it! See, we all win! You don't have to read that part, I get a reveiw, and people get to see what I reply to them!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Once Upon A Midnight

Chapter 1- A Blood Bath

Sesshomaru was walking through the lands, he had no one following him, no Jaken, no Rin, no one. It was one of the nights where he got to be free from all that for once.

Tonight was the perfect night. A full moon, plenty of starts, and light, even though he didn't need all that much to see. After all, he was a full demon meaning he had much better eye sight that a human and then a half demon. No cloud, and a gentle cooling breeze, this was what it was like on many summer nights around there.

Something caught his attention. At the top of a cliff there was a girl standing there, he couldn't see her eyes because they were closed. She was tall, about as tall as him, silver-blue hair. She was wearing something similar to his, but it was different because it had a different style than his, and it was different colors. Where his was white hers was black. She had no sash at her waist, meaning that she didn't belong to any land, she was like InuYasha, an outcast.

Suddenly her eyes opened. They were silver. He didn't know what she was looking for up there, but what ever it was she wasn't finding it, she scanned down where he was and when her eyes fell on him they stared at him, hard and cold, unmoving, nothing in them. It was like she couldn't feel emotion.

With a quick thought he realized that she was like him, she didn't care about anything other than herself. If she got what she wanted and she killed or saved people then it didn't matter, for her all that mattered was getting what she wanted.

Her head turned, as if to catch a sound from far off. Her whole body followed it and she was waiting. Sesshomaru didn't know what she was doing, but he felt that if he stayed a while longer he would soon find out.

People appeared all around her, closing her off so that the only way to escape would be to jump off the cliff, judging from the scent he was getting they were humans. They never leared, they didn't stand a chance against a demon, they didn't even stand a chance against a half demon.

A new scent came to his nose. Blood. That's what he was smelling. Human blood. All the blood was pouring to the ground from the cliffs, it looked like a sea of blood, it was hard to believe that it just happened. Sesshomaru noticed that her weapon was out. It was a giant scythe. On it's hilt there was a picture, a lighting bolt.

_It's the lightning scythe._ A voice told him. Once again the girl was looking at him. _Yes, it's me. I am speaking to you, I have the ability of telepathy. I've known you were there since you walked to that spot._

Sesshomaru was silent. The girl was about to leave, but then Sesshomaru spoke.

_What is your name?_

_I am called Shikai, though it's not my name. That's what I'm looking for._ She answered. Then she left, heading back into the woods.

_Shikai, Dead Sea?_ Sesshomaru asked. _Hmm. It seems to fit._ Sesshomaru muttered as the sight of dead filled his mind. While his mind was connected to hers he saw what the scene had looked like. With that, he pushed the thoughts from his mind and left, he went back to his castle.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.

Aki- Well, there you have it, the first chapter of the story.


End file.
